


Never let me go.

by Red_strawberry01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_strawberry01/pseuds/Red_strawberry01
Summary: Harry wanted to take niall on a romantic ride on the ferris wheel. But things turned out for the worst and the only thing they could do was hold each other and hope for the best. But will luck be there by their side? .-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -





	Never let me go.

"Do we have to do this?" niall asked a bit annoyed at harry. They were standing in line for the ferris wheel and no niall was not afraid of it, no he was just nervous. "Of course niall. A date is not complete unless we have a romantic ride on the wheel" harry laughed with a smirk on his lips. Niall was shivering from partly from the cold and partly from how nervous he was. This was not how he wanted their date to turn out. But if this makes harry happy then who was he to say no?.  
"Cmon we are next" harry said putting his arms around niall ' s waist and pulling him towards the carriage. Once they got in,the wheel started to move.  
"You know. When I was small I was so scared of the ferris wheel. I always thought that it would just fall-" but harry was interrupted by niall . "Stop it harry. I don't want to hear it." "Oh cmon " harry laughed, slightly amused by niall. Niall had his hands covering his ears and if you asked harry that was probably the most cutest sight. Harry gently rocked the cage, just to annoy niall. Niall ' s head shot up and he looked around frantically. Once he realised harry was the one doing that he glared at him sharply. "Harry styles, if you keep doing that you will be sleeping on the bed tonight" . Niall was now screaming at harry. Harry shaked his head and slowly leaned In and captured niall ' s lips . Niall became so engrossed in the kiss that he didn't realise the wheel had completely stopped with them being on the top. A small groan from the metals was what got them back to reality. "What was that?" Niall asked looking around. "Oh relax, it's an old ride. Don't worry babe, i won't let anything happen to you." Harry said kissing niall ' s forehead. Sighing, niall just leaned his head against harry's shoulder. That was when they heard another groan coming from the ride. Now they could hear people screaming from below them. And then the wheel slowly swayed to the side causing both of them to grab on to each other. "Oh shot oh shit" harry kept mumbling under his breath. By now niall was shaking under and harry's hold. Suddenly the wheel swayed with a sudden jerk that niall fell off from his seat. He tried to hold on to something but only got air. But fortunately he grabbed on to a metal bar and stayed hanging on it. "Niall, hold on baby. Please" harry was crying by now. If he hadn't pressurised niall into coming on this ride. They would have been safe. But he did and here niall was, on the verge of death. "Here hold on to my hand" harry said holding out his hand. By now niall was full on sobbing. He held harry's hand and tried to pull himself up but his hands were sweat and he was starting to lose his grip. "Niall baby, on the count of three I'm going to pull you up. You need to try to pull yourself too ok.?" Harry asked. Niall just nodded and whispered "please don't let me go". "No niall. I am not planning to.I promised you i would look after you. Ok baby. 1....2...and.." but before he could say three the ride jerked again, and this time harry lost his grip on the side of the carriage and slipped down. But he caught onto niall ' s jacket and there they both were swinging off a ferris wheel. "We are going to die harry" Niall said. His eyes showed zero hope in them and harry's heart broke at that sight. And he couldn't lie to his boyfriend. They both knew they were going to die. He was planning to do this for a month now. After they would get off the ferris wheel , harry had planned to get on his knees and propose to niall. But now he didn't have a chance to profuse his love for niall. They were not going to make it to the ground alive. No, he had to tell niall how he felt. So with great difficulty he pulled a box from his pocket and opened it with one hand . Then he showed the box to niall. Niall looked at the box surprised. Then he looked at harry. Tears were streaming down his face and it was all harry's fault. But he was going to make up for it. "Niall I know this isn't the best time to do this and frankly I didnt know the evening would turn out like this. But if this is my last chance to do this, then I am going to do it."  
Then he took a deep breath and continued  
"Niall James horan, I am sorry I got you in this situation. But we can't do anything about it. But i want to tell you I Do not regret any of the past 1 year we have been together. You gave me the best moments of my life. And I want to spend my last moments on earth with you. Will you marry me?" . Niall laughed through his teats and said "only you would propose at a time like this. But yes harry I would love to marry you." They both smiled and kissed. Now the ride slowly started to lean sideways and didn't stop. The two boys just held on to each other and kept kissing. Even when the ride plummeted to the ground....

They never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic or any fiction for that matter on this site. There should be a first time for everything right?. And the #International fanfic day 2K18 was the best way to start off.so I would like to that the site for putting up this completion and to everyone who decided to give this story a try. And I would also like to give credits to the tumblr user. It was their story that inspired this one.  
> Love,  
> Red_strawberry01


End file.
